A Weasly That Was A Slytherin Year One
by zerofan123
Summary: Jess Weasly is Ron's twin and for some unknown reason get's put in Slytherin. Why? that is what everyone is asking. She knows she shouldn't be in there and a certain blond haired boy that she hates will not let her forget it. suc at summaries. pls read.
1. Chapter 1 : Almost Fight On The Bus

Hello there everyone! This is zerpfan123 with her first Harry Potter story and, of course, it is with DRACO MALFOY! Oh he is so hot! Review if you agree with me ;) and of course, the story will NOT be like the books and movies. Well a little will be but not that much. Well without further ado, LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED**: because I am oh so creative, I have change the age where they start Hogwarts because I cannot write a story without romance and writing romance between eleven year olds for me is very weird so they will now be starting school when they are 13. Thanks for reading!

"Hurry up Ron we have to find a place to sit!" I said running up and down the hallways of the Hogwarts Train. Yes I am hyper but that is because I have had a million cups of coffee and they are all starting to kick in.

"Just pick a random one to sit in." Ron said stopping beside one. Ron has red hair and brown eyes just like me. I would hope so since we are twins. I had my hair pulled back and I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I've always felt more comfy wearing American clothes so I just do. "Looks this one has only one person in it and it looks like he is around our age."

"Alright but I call the window seat!" I said running to the door and opening it. There sat a boy with black hair and round glasses. His clothes were ratty and he was skinny as hell. "Hello there! Can we sit here?" I asked already sitting down.

"Um . . . . sure." He answered slowly.

"I must apologize for my twin. She's a little hyper. I'm Ron Weasly by the way." he said extending his hand outward. The black haired hair boy shook it.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said.

My brother opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "Holy shit you mean the one with the scar thingie?" I asked. Ron lowered his head into his hands.

"Scar thingie?" Harry stated just staring at me.

"Well what the hell else am I suppose to call it?" I exclaimed.

"Never mind." Harry said.

"I'm Jess by the way." I said sitting back down and squeezing into the corner of the seat. "I swear I am easier to be around once you get to know me."

"It's true. Although it's not like I really had a choice since I have to live with her." Ron said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"She seems like a fun person to hang with." Harry said.

"Trust me there is never a dull moment." Ron said.

That's when the door opened to reveal and certain blonde hair boy that no one in here wanted to meet. Well, no one except Harry since he doesn't know who this boy is. Draco Malfoy. No one in our family liked him and he definitely didn't like us, him and his family. There were two boys behind them but they just stayed in the background. "Ah, Harry Potter just who I wanted to see." Draco said and then saw Ron and I. "Weasly's." He said with a sneer.

"Asshole." I said imitating the face he made.

"What was that?" he demanded turning to me, forgetting about Harry completely.

"Well I was being honest." I said shrugging.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut. No one cares what you Weasly's have to say."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Malfoy." I said standing up and getting up in his face. My hand reached in my enlarged jean pockets and my fingers tips grazed my wand. I don't know many spells but I know ones that will make that little rat regret he came over here.

"Sorry but I don't care about threats that come from filth like you." He said pushing me back.

I had my wand out and my mouth ready to say the spell when I felt someone grab my wand and hold my arms behind my back. I looked and Ron was holding me back and Harry had taken my wand.

"Jess please don't get in trouble before school even starts." Ron said.

"Ya Jess, listen to your brother." he said and started laughing. "I'll talk to you later Potter." And then he walked off. His two lackeys walked behind him laughing as well. Oh if only Ron and Harry won't here I would . . .

Haha alright guys, it's late and I can't honestly think of anything else to put at this moment. But no worries, the next chapter will be up very soon I promise. If not then I am very sorry. Please R&R and if you have any ideas, fell free to tell. LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hat That Was On Crack

**Hello again readers! I must say, I was shocked to see that people were already adding my story to their fav story list. It made my day :) thank you! Anyway, so one person gave me a very interesting idea unfortunately, I had already written this chapter when I had read it so I apologize to you El-Queso. Dammit I need to start reading my email first. Now we all know that Harry and them meet Hermione on the train so I'm gonna go ahead and skip that part and get to the sorting. Also, I have NOT read the books so I'm going off the movies here. I apologize for the lack of knowledge. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**REMEMBER : they are thirteen right now, I change the story A LOT, and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Just the character Jess. **

I was standing in the crowds of the other first years waiting to be sorted but I was standing there biting my nails on my left hand and then squeezing the life out of Ron's hand with my right hand. It's old habit from when we were little and it just never went away.

"Jess, your squeezing the hell out of my bloody hand." He said trying to get away.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Jess, everyone in our family was put in Gryffindor. I am willing to bet that you will be put in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, you're right Ron." I said letting go of his hand and place my left hand by my side along with my right hand. I took a deep breath.

"Is there really a bad house to be sorted in?" Harry asked.

"Well not really. If you were put in that house than you must act that way so it wouldn't be hell for you but everyone who isn't in Slytherin doesn't like them because they are all stuck up snobs and sneaky little gits." I said looking at the door waiting for Professor McGonagall to return and let us in.

"Oh." Harry said and looked away.

"And Slytherin is most likely the house the blonde bitch will be put in." I said referring to Draco and I made damn sure he was able to hear me.

"What was that Weasly?" he said turning around. And at that precise moment, Professor McGonagall opened the door and let us in. I stuck my tongue out to Draco as he turned around.

"You may now come into the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall said. "Please stay in this group in the middle of the aisle." She said and let us it.

That was a little easier said than done since the aisle wasn't that big and there were a lot of kids in this group.

"What I call your name please come forward and sit on this stool." The lady said holding a hat in one hand and a piece of parchment. Oh dear . . . .

She went through the list without difficulty. The child walked up, sat down, and his or her house was called and the house cheered for them as they sat down. It wasn't as scary as Fred and George made it out to be.

As I predicted, Draco was put in Slytherin and Ron was put in Gryffindor. As was Harry, Hermione, and the kid that lost his frog Neville. Then, right after Ron's name was called, my name was called.

"JESS WEASLY!" The professor said. The remaining kids made a walkway for me as I made my way up to the stool. I sat down, noting how very cold the seat was for a wooden stool, and the hat was place on my head.

"Ah, another Weasly. But this one . . . is quite interesting." The hat said while I was tapping a beat to a song by an American band to calm me down. Just say Gryffindor already dammit. "There is only one place to put you . . . . SLYTHERIN!"

"What!" I practically screamed while I was frozen to the spot. Of course, Red, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Draco all exclaimed the same thing at the same time as me. What the hell is wrong with this hat? "Uh, Professor McGonagall, this hat has a malfunction or something. There is no way in hell I belong in Slytherin. He said it himself. I'm a freaking Weasly."

"Family does not choose the house young Weasly and the hat has never been wrong. Slytherin is said so Slytherin is shall be. Please go at take a seat at your house's table." Prof. McGonagall said giving me a stern look that even I wouldn't fight against.

I looked at the Gryffindor table to see my friends and my family all giving me a sympathetic look and the stood up and sat at the farthest edge of the table away from everyone.

No one clapped for me.

**Ah so there is chapter two everyone! Now whilst I was in the middle of writing thing chapter, I also started reading the Harry Potter books. I guess writing this story inspired me or something but I just finished chapter one so ill keep you guys informed in I mess up on anything for those of you like me ;) like last time, ideas are welcome no matter what they are and I promise to check my email this time BEFORE I start writing. **

**Something to look forward to: Draco and Jess have a little disagreement next chapter. Is violence involved? Will magic be used? Will they become friends? Read to find out :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight in the Droms

**Ah hello my dear readers. So school's about to start and I am in band which, unfortunately, means that it might be a week or so before I update. Yes I know all of ya'lls hearts are breaking but we will make it through this together! But the good thing is I am also taking English two which means my writing might get better! (: Anywho, I'm sure you have all been waiting for this chapter so I'm just gonna shut up and get to it. **

**REMEMBER: I do NOT own Harry Potter except for the character Jess, they are all thirteen in their first year and all the upper classmen you can do the math, and I have not read the books. **

When the food appeared, I didn't eat anything which is a big shock. I might be the size of a pinky but I can eat like a grown man. It all looked delicious but I lost my appetite. Why the hell am I in Slytherin? I mean, everyone knows any wizard that's gone bad has been in Slytherin. I am not a bad person! Sure I can talk my way out of getting grounded and I lie but what thirteen year old doesn't lie?

"Um . . . . hello there." a voice said. I looked up and there was a girl with brown hair with a few natural looking blonde streaks and brown eyes. she actually looked a lot like me minus the red hair. She sat down across from me. "I'm Caroline Smith." She said extending her hair across the table.

"Jess Weasly." I said keeping my hands in my lap. Not to be a bitch or anything but I don't want to shake her hand and it end up being some prank on me.

She looked hurt but not surprised as she retracted her hand. "Look, I know Slytherins are suppose to be the bitch or the assholes of the wizarding world but not all of them are like that. Draco and his gang just makes us seem that way. I swear, I'm a nice person. Just give me a chance." She said giving me a slight smile.

I sighed as I thought about it. Well what she says has some truth in it. All of Slytherin can't be that bad. I mean I'm in it and I'm not a total jackass. I smiled and extended my hand over the table. Her smile got bigger and she shook my hand.

So out of my whole house hold, I have one friend and about maybe half a hundred enemies. This school year is looking quiet promising eh? Yeah I thought so also.

When dinner was over, each house was led to their dorms. Ours was in the dungeon area. Is it weird that I find that cool? After the head of the house had said the password opening the door, we all stepped in and took in the place where we would be sleeping.

It was darker than the other rooms of Hogwarts but in a cool, eerie way. There were candles lit giving off a dim light with green and silver curtains surrounding the whole room. The furniture was black with silver lining. Basically, the room had this gothic look but comfy look at the same time. I liked it. But what I didn't like was the big portrait of Salazar Slytherin in the common room reminding me that I am in fact a Slytherin.

"Now, you kids are free to go to your room or stay in the common room. But you are not allowed to leave the Slytherin doors. There will be consequences." Serverus Snape said and then disappeared.

I was tired and have had a shitty day so the only thing on my mind was going to sleep. I started heading up the stairs to the girl's dorm when IT spoke.

"I can't believe you actually came." I turned around and Draco was staring at me with a sneer. I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to think that I would get through the day without Draco saying something. Well, that's what I get for thinking. "You and everyone else here knows that you don't belong here Weasly."

"Trust me Malfoy, I know this. I'm not stupid. But it's not like I have much choice." I walked down the steps and towards him knowing Ron is going to kill me for what I'm about to say. "Look, since we are stuck in the same house let's just try to get along." I said holding my hand out. If I am going to make it out of this alive, I have to make friends with my enemies.

Draco though, had other plans. "Me? Get along with a Weasly? Please, your family is a disgrace to the whole wizard world." He said.

He said the wrong thing. Too bad he didn't realize that until my fist came in contacted with his nose. With a scream, he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. His two lackeys, who's names I learned are Crabbe and Goyle, bent down to help him up. Everyone else backed up to give us some room. Draco just stared at me with shock written on his face. "You little-"

"Don't ever insult my family Malfoy. You will regret it." I said in a low voice with venom dripping from each word.

The room got darker as I went for another punch when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and Snape was holding my wrist. Oh shit. The room lightened again and I relaxed. Great, I'm in trouble on the first day of school. Mother would be so proud.

"Weasly, girls dorm now. We will discuss this matter tomorrow. Crabbe, Goyle, I shall escort Draco to the nurses office. Seems he has a broken nose. Everyone else, carry on." Snape said pushing Draco out of the Slytherin House.

I just turned around and stomped of into the girl's dorm. I heard footsteps behind me and when I looked behind, I saw that Carrie was following me. At least after tonight, I'll have one person to talk to. I have a feeling I won't be the most liked person in Slytherin.

**Okay so writing this chapter to WAAAYYY longer than I hoped it would and I am sorry. It is all my band directors' fault. I had like no time to write and the only reason I had time today was because my wisdom teeth were taken out and I haven't been able to do much. Please review what you think about my story so far and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**Something to look forwards to: Jess and Draco are in the same spell class…..so many dangerous chemicals….:)**


End file.
